The present invention relates to, in one embodiment, methods and systems for using a temporal metadata track. Many electronic devices have the ability to capture media such as still images, video, audio, or a combination thereof. For example, an electronic device can include a lens that is used to capture light from a user's environment and use the captured light to generate the still image or video. When the electronic device captures images substantially continuously (e.g. at a rate of 30 frames per second) the electronic device can store the images as video and play them back to provide a movie. To assist the user in managing the stored media, the electronic device can mark the media file with different types of information, such as metadata. For example, the electronic device can provide a date and time indicating when the video was recorded. As another example, an electronic device can specify attributes of the lens and other camera data such as shutter speed, F/stop, and other information related to the camera. Some electronic devices can also mark a recorded video with location information specifying a location where the recording started and another location where the recording stopped. The metadata can be stored in a time independent manner or can be stored in a time dependent manner such as the manner described in part 12 of ISO/IEC 14496-12:2008: The ISO Base Media File Format, available from the International Organization for Standardization. One or more metadata tracks can, when possible and appropriate, be linked to one or more tracks of the video or audio file that they described. The metadata tracks can include metadata values, such as GPS coordinates, camera data, etc.